


15D15P: THG - Cliché

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Love/Hate, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _006\. Cliché_  
>   
> 

Finnick glowered at her, pointing to his door the way he wielded his trident seven years before – imperious, terrifying, and undeniable. “Get. Out.”

Johanna just threw her head back and laughed. “You can’t be serious, Nicky. You don’t really want me to leave.”

Finnick’s nostrils flared. “I do want you to go, if you’re going to try that again.”

“So you’ll fuck everyone in Panem except me, is that it?” Johanna stooped to scoop up her shoes. 

“Yeah, maybe it is. I have never wanted and will never want you, Johanna. You and I are two peas in a pod.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
